Hedonistic
by light and lemons
Summary: "engaged in the pursuit of pleasure" / also known as, that time Hermione Granger lusted after Tom Riddle, the seventh-year upperclassman, and somehow garners his attention / PWP!AU!Smut-fic!


**Warning: This is basically a PWP (porn without plot) story. There will be very  kinky lemons and if that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to exit out. And due to the nature of this story, and how I basically want Tom and Hermione to keep fucking, expect that at times, Hermione/Tom will not seem very in-character. If that annoys any hard-core Harry Potter fans, I understand, however I will not apologize as it is a fanfiction and I truly believe that fanfiction brings forth different interpretations of characters as the only person who can truly do them justice is JK Rowling herself. But don't worry, it is still very much evil!Tom and moral!Hermione.**

 **Note:** **This is an AU! Meaning, no time-travel! And they are born in whatever year you want them to be! But everyone goes to school during the same time period.**

* * *

I. the inside of Hermione's fantasies

* * *

She's rubbing herself with two fingers, enjoying the heat that emits through her worn-out sleep shorts and thin panties. The fabric feels rough against her core, creating an addictive friction that ebbs her to grind subconsciously onto her hand. Her toes curl up as she imagines how it would feel like if Tom Riddle were to touch her.

At the thought of him, she lets out a tiny whimper and her imagination runs wild. She thinks of his lips peppering kisses down her neck, of his mouth tucking a nipple between his teeth, of his handsome face smushed in between her thighs. Without realizing it, Hermione has dipped her hands underneath her shorts and is now playing with the hems of her lace panties. Would he like her panties? She wonders with a curious blush. Or would he prefer her in a thong - the tight fabric riding up her arse, all for him.

With skilled ease, Hermione pushes her panties to the side and slips two fingers into her heat, moaning at the feel of something entering her slick core. Forgoing her usual slow movements, she starts to move her fingers, fucking herself hard and fast, all the while rubbing her clit with the pad of thumb. The fast movements and her vivid fantasy of that being Tom Riddle's fingers fucking her, instead of her own, gets her off quickly and before she even realizes it, she's a moaning mess, crying from release as she cums hard on her hand. Her body thrums with pleasure, her spine curling and her hips lifting slightly off the mattress as she comes down from her high, thanking Merlin that her roommates could not hear her past her silencing charms.

As she slowly pulls out her fingers from her dripping core, another shot of arousal hits her. The squelching sound of her juices sliding out is all too provocative and it's enough for her to shimmy out her shorts and panties, readying herself for round two. As hot as it is masturbating to the thought of Tom Riddle, it is unfortunately unsatisfying each time. As she flips onto her stomach and pulls off her shirt, Hermione wonders when she'll actually have the pleasure of having Tom's cock up her pussy. For now, the best next thing is to fantasize.

After easing off all her garments, she reaches for a spare pillow and props it in front of her. Hermione then lays on top of her pillow, propping herself up on all fours as she imagines posing in front of Tom doggy-style. Feeling naughty, Hermione reaches both hands to cup her arse and slowly pulls the cheeks apart, moaning slightly at the cold air hitting her exposed pussy. _You like that, Tom?_ she imagines him staring at her, at the juices sliding down her inner thigh as she puts herself all out on display for him.

Nipples pebbled and heat pooling in her stomach, she takes a lone finger and runs it up her entire crack, her movements slow and deliberate as she imagines Tom's eyes following her every move. If she could have it her way, he would then lick the same line she drew with her finger, focusing specifically on her nub and her arsehole, if he was into that. Quite frankly, she didn't care what he was into. She just wanted him.

Having enough of teasing herself, Hermione redirects her fingers back to her heat. This time, as she slips her digits in, she curls the pair, feeling her body tremble as she fucks herself once more. Still sensitive from her previous release, she starts off slowly, taking time to focus on the feeling rather than the release. Her hips grind themselves into the pillow as she pushes the digits in and out, in and out. Her moans are somewhat muffled as she shoves her face into another pillow. _Yes, yes!_ she wants to scream as she nears her orgasm; instead, she pulls her other hand to her face and shoves three fingers into her mouth, sucking on them as if it is Tom's fingers attempting to muffle her moans. Saliva drips down her chin and it only turns her on more.

Her hips rock back and forth, moving so wildly to the fit the fucking motions of her fingers that it almost threatens to move the bed. This time, it takes her longer to cum and when she does, Hermione has to stop herself from mouthing his name. Nevertheless, it is Tom Riddle that flits through her mind as she pushes for release.

By the time she comes down from her high and slips out her fingers, Hermione is sleepy. Thoroughly sated (for now) and relaxed, she basks in the aftermath of her sexed-out bliss. Stifling a yawn, Hermione absentmindedly pushes her pillow out from under her and with a wave of her hand, her clothes reappear on her body and the bed is rinsed from the smell of cum and sweat. Within a minute, she is once again curled up underneath the covers and is out like a light.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed it! Please give me feedback if you'll like - tell me if it's awkward! Or smooth! Or if it made you aroused! I'd love to hear all your thoughts :)**

 **As always, thank you for reading.**


End file.
